Black Winged Angels
by Ichia
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo aparece, una nueva guerra comienza, y el lider del la nueva organizacion proviene del oscuro pasado de Trowa, y viejos sentimientos regresean [YAOI 3x4 3xOC 1x2 5xSP 6xLN] reviewen!


DISCLAIMER: Yo no poseo Gundam Wing. Pertenecen a Bandai, Sunrise y todos los demás asociados.

PAREJAS: 3x4 1x2 5xSP 6xLN RPxDC

ADVERTENCIAS: esta historia contiene yaoi (relación hombre/hombre), yuri (relación mujer/mujer), también vocabulario fuerte, violencia, y abuso de drogas.

NOTA: Los Gundam si fueron destruidos. Middie Une nunca destruyo el grupo mercenario de Nanashi.

RESUMEN: Es el año 198 AC y los ex-pilotos Gundam ahora trabajan para los Preventivos, un nuevo enemigo ha empezado a atacar con pequeñas guerrillas, y los pilotos se van a averiguar un nuevo caso, pero al parecer el enemigo conoce demasiado bien al piloto Gundam HeavyArms.

"blah-blah" hablar.

'blah-blah' pensar.

**_BLACK WINGED ANGELS_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Quatre..." murmuro Trowa en la mitad de la noche, al sentir que su ángel se movía demasiado a su lado, se volteo a ver y vio a su pequeño murmurando cortas palabras. Trowa se sentó en la gran cama que ambos compartían. Quatre estaba boca arriba, su dorado pelo recaía suavemente sobre su almohada, sus brazos se movían ligeramente, y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

'debe estar teniendo una pesadilla...' pensó Trowa, levantando su mano, y tocando ligeramente su mejilla con su dedo índice, Quatre abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con un ojo verde selva.

"¿estas bien?" le pregunto el Francés.

"¿por que lo preguntas?" pregunto Quatre un poco nervioso.

"¿que te ocurre? Esto... te ha estado pasando todas las noches las ultimas tres semanas"

"..." Quatre no dijo nada, en cambio esquivo los ojos de su compañero.

"Quatre..." Trowa levanto la barbilla de Quatre delicadamente y lo miro.

"Trowa..."

"sabes que puedes confiar en mi..." le murmuro Trowa.

La luna se asomaba por la ventana formando un pequeño manto color azul el cual se delineaba en los cuerpos de ambos amantes.

"bueno... es... que, creo que últimamente no hemos estado compartiendo mucho tiempo, la escuela, el circo, y peor, mi trabajo fue extendido, hasta creo que saldré de la escuela para dedicarme a la Corporación...

"¿sientes que esto ya no funcionara? Si nuestro futuro es estar juntos, de alguna forma y otra lo estaremos"

"lo siento, pero, acéptalo Trowa, no esta...

"¿me amas?"

"¿como?"

"te pregunte que si me amabas" le repitió Trowa con un tono mas fuerte.

"si... pero...

"pero ¿que? ¿Temes que al estar separados nuestro amor se extinga?.. Bien" le dijo Trowa con un tono mas serio, "entonces no nos separaremos"

"¿que-que quieres decir?" le pregunto Quatre confundido y tenía que admitirlo, sentía un poco de miedo.

Trowa se levanto de la cama, solo llevaba el pantalón de su pijama, exponiendo su perfecto y bien formado torso, se dirigió lentamente al peinador que estaba en frente de la cama que ambos compartían, Quatre siguió mirándolo, admirándolo, ¿como alguien podrías ser tan perfecto? ¿Como esa perfección era suya y de nadie mas?

Trowa abrió un cajón y saco algo que Quatre no alcanzo a ver, era algo pequeño, ya que Trowa lo cubría completamente con su mano, mientras caminaba de regreso hacia la cama, Quatre muerto de la curiosidad, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Trowa se detuvo ante el, su respiración se acelero ligeramente, y lo miro.

"¿Trowa?" pregunto Quatre lentamente, no sabia lo que haría, Trowa siempre fue una persona misteriosa, incluso en su relación, Quatre ni siquiera sabia el horrible pasado que Trowa escondía detrás de sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, pero confiaba intensamente en el.

"Quatre..." comenzó Trowa, nunca dejando de ver los azules ojos de Quatre, se agacho lentamente, y se hinco en una rodilla, extendió su mano derecha donde tuvo siempre una pequeña caja, la abrió con la mano izquierda, y trago saliva difícilmente.

El corazón de Quatre se acelero al máximo, cuando se dio cuenta lo que Trowa estaba haciendo.

"... ¿te casarías conmigo?" le pregunto Trowa, lenta, nerviosa, pero confiadamente. Quatre suspiro, cerro los ojos, pequeñas y saladas lágrimas cayeron por sus ahora enrojecidas mejillas, una sonrisa se formo en su cara, millones de preguntas, y sentimientos cruzaron su mente en un instante, pero se olvidaron con una sola palabra...

"si..." le respondió Quatre temblorosamente, "si..." le repitió.

Trowa le dio una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa, la cual Quatre nunca había visto, estaba llena de... Felicidad, alivio... amor. Quatre salto de la cama y lo abrazo, y Trowa inmediatamente le respondió, Quatre se separo un poco para mirarlo a la cara, a si se quedaron por un momento, simplemente cayendo en transe.

Trowa fue el primero en moverse y le beso, le beso tan apasionadamente que Quatre murmuro su nombre entre el movimiento, Trowa salio de su boca, y le beso el cuello, ambos se pararon del suelo y se dirigieron a la cama, Trowa coloco la caja donde aun estaba el anillo en el buró a su lado, pero antes de que la dejara, Quatre lo detuvo y le sonrió.

"este..." comenzó Quatre, Trowa tomo la caja y saco el anillo, y delicadamente se le coloco el anillo en su dedo anular, Quatre se lo acerco y lo vio asombrado, la argolla era de 18 quilates, tenia un diamante en forma de una pequeña flor tallada, con un hermoso centro en forma de cuarzo.

"Trowa... es hermoso... es, perfecto, como..."

"shh..."Trowa lo interrumpió besándolo, lo abrazo de la cintura, sus labios nunca dejando los de Quatre, ambos cayeron a la cama, Trowa sobre Quatre, sintiendo los caminos ya conocidos...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡¡Buenos días!!" grito Duo al entrar a la cocina, y vio a Wufei y a Heero sentados en la mesa, "Buenos días Wu-chan!! ¡¡Buenos días Hee-chan!!"

"es tan difícil decir Wufei? Baka..."

"hn..."

Duo se dirigió al refrigerador y tomo un bote de leche, se sirvió y se sentó, los otros dos lo miraron con recelo, como podía ser que un soldado se comportara tan 'inmaduramente', también era el caso de Quatre, era tan amable, tan dulce, los tres sabían que el y Trowa habían estado saliendo hace un tiempo, era un pareja algo extraña, eran muy diferentes, pero si alguien podía sacar a Trowa de esa mascara, era Quatre.

"¿eso es todo lo que vas a desayunar?..." pregunto Heero.

"yup, tengo que arreglar unos programas para mandárselos a Lady Une, así que tengo que darme prisa..." termino Duo terminando su vaso de leche y tomando un pan del centro de la mesa salio de la cocina.

"hn..."

"admítelo, te gustaría ser como el" le dijo Wufei tomando una cuchara llena de cereal.

"¿que quieres decir? Seria una vergüenza ser como el" le respondió Heero.

"si claro... por que no se lo dices"

"¿decirle que?"

"Tu sabes, es tan obvio Heero, incluso Trowa fue mas listo que tu al decirle a Quatre que lo amaba"

"¡¡¿¿quieres decir que amo a Duo??!! Estas loco Wufei..." le dijo Heero un poco alterado.

"si yo estoy loco, tu estas demente..."

"hn..."

"bueno, cambiando de tema... ¿por que Trowa y Quatre no han bajado?"

"no lo se, pero estoy seguro que anoche escuche ruidos..."

Wufei rió un poco, pero no sabían que algo más haya había ocurrido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hm... Quatre" murmuro Trowa, se volteo de la cama, y vio a su ángel vistiéndose deliberadamente, Trowa se sentó en la cama, y lo vio con curiosidad, "¿que pasa?" pregunto somnoliento.

"ya se ha hecho tarde, son las 10 de la mañana" dijo Quatre apurado, Trowa se levanto y se puso el primer pantalón que encontró, uno de mezclilla color negro, y tomo su clásico suéter negro de cuello de tortuga.

"me encanta como te sienta el negro" rió Quatre.

Y ambos salieron del cuarto.

"espera..." le dijo Trowa, y tomo la mano de Quatre.

"WO-HO!" les grita Duo subiendo las escaleras al verlos tomados de la mano.

"Duo..." murmura Trowa quitándole rápidamente el anillo de la mano de Quatre y guardándolo en el bolsillo, Quatre lo vio con recelo.

"Trowa..." le murmuro Quatre.

"buenos días, ¿por que hasta estas horas? ¿Cansados?" les pregunto Duo riendo un poco y acercándose a la pareja, Quatre se sonrojo intensamente, incluso Trowa se puso un poco colorado.

"jejeje, bien mejor me voy, tengo que arreglar el nuevo programa y enviárselo a Lady Une, ya saben que no le gustan los retrasos, ¡adiós!" se despidió Duo rápidamente en su camino al cuarto de control en la cochera.

"el retrasado es él..." murmura Trowa bajo su aliento.

"Trowa por que...

"no creo que estén listos para que sepan que estamos comprometidos, no se... como lo tomen...

"entonces, si no estabas listo para que los demás supieran, ¿por que te me declaraste anoche?" le pregunto Quatre un poco alterado y enojado bajo su conciencia.

"¡por que me estabas presionando! Me dijiste que nos estábamos separando y no quería eso" le respondió Trowa calmando el tono de su voz mientras hasta hablaba hasta que se extinguió, "no te quería perder, así que, por favor, podemos dejar esto en secreto..."

"de acuerdo" le respondió Quatre pensando en la situación...

Ambos bajaron a la cocina para encontrarse con Heero y Wufei comiendo un plato de cereal.

"buenos días" le dijo Quatre calidamente.

"buenos días" le respondieron Heero y Wufei en conjunto.

Los cuatro se sentaron silenciosamente en la mesa, Heero y Wufei terminaron y se levantaron.

"Junta en la oficina de Une a las 3 PM, no lleguen tarde" les ordeno Heero monótonamente saliendo de la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los ocho preventivos, estaban sentados en la gran oficina de Lady Une, los cinco expilotos Gundams, Zech Marquize, Noin, y Sally Po.

"La situación es critica, la colonia XA-619199 se esta formando principalmente por pandillas, probablemente la mas peligrosa es 'Rise'" explico Lady Une sentada en su escritorio, "así los cinco Irán a la colonia para cerificar la situación, si es critica, llamaran a Sally y a Noin, quienes estarán esperando cerca de la colonia en el Peacemilion, ¿alguna duda hasta ahora?"

"¿que podemos esperar?" pregunta Heero.

"bueno, solo pandillas, es una colonia muy peligrosa, y descontrolada, así que, no se metan en ningún pleito, se Irán mañana por la mañana en el Peacemillion"

"quien es líder de Rise?" pregunto Wufei.

"bueno... no tenemos información exacta pero, al parecer su nombre es Kevin Richmond...

"... ¿como?" Se escucho una voz a lo largo de la oficina.

"Kevin Richmond" le repitió Lady Une a Trowa.

"Kevin..." murmuro Trowa.

"¿lo conoces?" le pregunto Quatre.

"me parece, pero no estoy seguro" le mintió Trowa, '¿Kevin en que te has metido?' se pregunto Trowa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FlashBack-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AÑO 193 AC

El sol se ocultaba lentamente detrás de las hermosas montañas, la vista era increíble desde el precipio, donde un niño de aproximadamente 12 años estaba sentado en la orilla, viendo meticulosamente el espectáculo.

"pensando en el espacio, Nanashi?" pregunto la voz de alguien detrás del niño, y este le respondió con el silencio. La persona se acerco mas y se paro a su lado, "te molesta si...

"... no, adelante" le respondió Nanashi, el adolescente de unos 16 años se sentó a su lado, tenia el pelo café oscuro, sus ojos eran de color miel que hacían juego con su piel aperlada.

El silencio reino por un tiempo, ambos admirando la vista. Nanashi quedo bajando por su mente, volteo a mirar a Kevin quien aun estaba a su lado, y comenzó a recordar todas cosas que él había hecho por el. Nunca supo por que lo ayudo, recordó cuando uno del grupo mercenario intento tocarle, Kevin no lo permitió.

"Gracias" murmuro Nanashi. Kevin volteo a verlo curioso.

"como dijiste?"

"Gracias" le repitió nuevamente.

"por que?"

"por protegerme tantas veces, te lo debo"

"no hay problema" le dijo Kevin pero se quedo pensativo por un momento, "y ya que me lo debes...

Nanashi lo volteo a ver, Kevin nunca había pedido nada a cambio, pero, por que no?

"que quieres que haga?" le pregunto Nanashi.

Kevin le sonrió un poco, "quiero que me ames" le respondió Kevin colocando sus dos manos en ambos lados de la cara de Nanashi y acercándola lentamente.

"Kevin..." murmuro Nanashi, nunca dejando los ojos miel de Kevin, ambos labios se juntaron, y se quedaron así unos pocos segundos, hasta que Nanashi abrió su boca para dejar entrar la impaciente lengua de Kevin, dejándole explorar. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el sol ya se había ocultado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin del Flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Trowa!"

Trowa despertó del transe y miro a Quatre a su lado, "¿disculpa, dijiste algo?"

"que si querías ir a cenar con los demás"

"ah si... claro" le respondió Trowa, pero Quatre lo vio insatisfecho, el grupo salio de la oficina de los Preventivos, dejando a Lady Une sola en ella, se acerca una guerra, ella pensó, no sabia la magnitud del evento que estaba por ocurrir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"si, yo pediré... jugoso y gran filete!" exclamo Duo,

Los ocho preventivos se encontraban en una larga mesa en uno de los restaurantes mas caros de la cuidad. Trowa seguía estando de pensativo, Quatre lo veía concernado, la forma en que 'casi' reconocía el nombre del líder, lo llevaba a pensar que tenía alguna conexión con él, pero no quería juzgarlo sin antes saberlo. Estaba seguro de que los demás, o especialmente Heero lo había notado solo era cuestión de tiempo de que sacara el tema.

"creo que tenemos que planear como lo haremos mañana" menciono Noin.

"Lo que haremos es simple, entramos a la colonia investigamos, salimos y ya!" dijo Duo devorando el filete.

"y si necesitamos dar batalla?" pregunto Wufei.

"los nuevos Gundams aun no están listos, tendremos que llevar solo los Tauros en ese caso" respondió Quatre.

"no lo creo Winner, no hay necesidad de llevar unos mobile suits, de acuerdo con la información de la colonia, no tiene producción alguna de Mobile suits o dolls" le dijo Sally Po.

"será mejor solo llevar armamento, solo son pandillas, solo investigaremos por ahí, no es gran cosa, pero si se presenta tal situación, sacaremos las armas"

El grupo se quedo callado por un momento, Trowa volteo a ver hacia fuera d la ventana, el espacio, tan hermoso desde la tierra, pero aun así, tan temido, no podía dejar de pensar en Kevin, estaba seguro que era el líder de las pandillas en la colonia XA-619199, después de todo, Kevin siempre tuvo ese ideal.

"Trowa" Heero rompió el silencio, Todos lo voltearon a ver, Trowa siguió calmado como siempre.

"¿que tienes que ver con Kevin Richmond?" le pregunto Heero, directa y fríamente.

"que quieres decir?" le pregunto Trowa, intentando ocultarlo.

"No me engañas Trowa, admítelo, tienes que ver con ese Kevin, estoy seguro" le dijo Heero.

"basta Heero! No sabes de lo que hablas!" le dijo Quatre levantándose de la mesa, Trowa siguió callado, sin embargo volteo a ver a su amante, "no tienes derecho de juzgarlo, Heero, no sabes si es verdad o no, ni siquiera conoces su pasado"

"y tu conoces ese pasado?" le pregunto Heero monótonamente.

"..." Quatre se quedo callado, los demás viendo la discusión que estaban teniendo.

"verdad que no tienes nada que ver con el, Trowa?" le pregunto Quatre volteándolo a ver.

Trowa se quedo callado viéndole esos profundos ojos verde-azules.

"no" le respondió simplemente.

Quatre le sonrió y se volvió a sentar satisfecho, quizás solo por poder haberle dado la contra a Heero, ya que el también vio como Trowa reacciono al escuchar el nombre de Kevin Richmond. Trowa se levanto y se dirigió a uno de los balcones del restaurante, Quatre le siguió de cerca.

Heero los vio con recelo, Duo le tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa, Heero le volteo a ver, Duo le sonrió.

"no te preocupes... no es de las personas que traicionan" le dijo Duo.

"Duo..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Trowa?" pregunto Quatre al entrar al balcón, "¿estas bien?"

Trowa no le contestó, estaba recargado sobre el barandal, mirando las estrellas, Quatre se le acerco caminando lentamente hacia él y se recargo en el barandal a su lado.

"¿Qué tienes que ver con Kevin Richmond?"

Quatre sabia que Trowa tenia su privacidad, pero, esto era importante, era una misión muy cuidadosa, y si la persona que conocía era peligrosa, no era muy conveniente que lo fueran.

"escúchame Trowa, la verdad siempre sale a la luz... si mañana vamos a la colonia...

"¡¿ERA MI NOVIO, FELIZ?!" le grito Trowa desesperadamente al ya no querer escuchar mas la platica de Quatre.

"tu... ex-novio?" Quatre pregunto lentamente.

"fue, mi primer novio cuando, estaba en el grupo mercenario"

"¿por que no me lo dijiste?"

"por que, ahora tu eres mi novio, y... no estaría bien hablarte de con la otra persona que estuve"

"no sabia... pero, entonces si cortaste con él, debe de traerte malos recuerdos, no creo que debas de ir mañana a la misión"

"Quatre por favor, no hay problema, por eso no te quería platicar de él"

"Hm..." Quatre se le acerco a Trowa y le beso en los labios, "vámonos"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 5 de la mañana, en el aeropuerto de Sanc Kingdom, y pocos del grupo ya habían llegado, Noin, Sally, Wufei, y Zechs. Las otras dos parejas como vivían en la misma casa seguramente, se habían retrasado.

"mas les vale que lleguen pronto..." les dijo Noin un poco irritada por la irresponsabilidad de los demás del equipo.

"no hay prisa, el Peacemillion todavía esta bajo el mantenimiento final antes de despegar" le respondió Wufei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Vamos Duo! ¡Ya se ha hecho tarde!" le grito Heero fuera de la habitación de Duo, tocando en la puerta cada vez mas fuerte.

"Entonces, no les haría de mal, esperar un poco más" le respondió Duo abriendo la puerta, con una toalla en la cintura.

Heero se sonrojo intensamente, 'oh por dios...' tragando saliva difícilmente, millones de pensamientos comenzaron a cruzar su mente, 'y si no tuviera esa toalla' Heero comenzó a imaginarse a Duo... '¡deja de pensar en eso!'

Intentando mantenerse calmado como siempre, le dijo "¿todavía no te cambias?" pero, aun así el sonrojo no se hizo notar más.

'jejeje' pensó Duo al notar la reacción de Heero

"no... estoy teniendo problemas... ¿me ayudas?" le respondió Duo con una sonrisa 'malefica' en su cara.

"nani...?" Heero no podía creer lo que recién había oído.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿porqué tardan tanto?" se preguntó Quatre mirando el reloj, media hora para las seis. Quatre se recargo sobre Trowa, "vamos a llegar tarde"

"déjalo, estoy seguro que bajaran en cuanto terminen" le dijo Trowa, Quatre lo volteo a ver con curiosidad.

"Cuando... terminen? Que están haciendo?"

Trowa le sonrió un poco y le beso en los labios, Quatre le respondo inmediatamente, pero Trowa se separo, "eso" le dijo Trowa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: eso fue todo! Espero que les haya gustado n.n y perdón, por haber quitado la otra historia de la traición, pero, si estaba algo confusa XD así que, esto es como un back n.n excusa mala, jejeje

Traducción: manden reviews! XDDD

Arigatou! xD

SAyOnaRa

FREAKS CORPORATION

Si se quieren unir manden un correo

Y digan porqué son Fenómenos n.n!! Les replairemos si los aceptamos n.nU no tenemos tanto espacio ¬¬

Jejeje, no queriamos pagar XD

-Te he convertido en algo magnifico

-Me he convertido en un Freak

Chan-Chan-Chaaaaaaaan


End file.
